


Laughter

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Amagi gigglesplosion, Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a romantic, candle-lit dinner, Chie and Yukiko are finally going to make love for the first time. Yukiko just has one tiny little problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

It had been the perfect evening. Dinner over candlelight, alone in Chie's apartment, with her parents out of town. Soft music. Reminiscence and speculation, words dancing carefully around the subject, never touching it. 

They both knew it was going to happen tonight. 

When neither had the courage to ask, it was a relief to know that all they had needed was a look.

A look followed by light, brief, questioning touches. Fingers brushing fingers. 

There was not even a drop of alcohol at the table, so there must be another reason for this light-headed, floaty feeling.

Anxiety slowly melting, doubts falling away.

Quickened breath, emboldened touches. Trembling hands, shifting cloth. A slow dance, close, but still only a dance.

The music ends. 

They stop, fingers intertwined. 

A question neither dares ask.

But the answer is _yes_.

A nervous kiss with the taste of strawberries still lingering on their lips.

A sigh, an embrace, and tension melting away.

A parting, a shared gaze.

_Finally_.

The next track begins, soft piano, mournful cello.

The last of the tension breaks.

"I was..." Chie licks her lips, tightens her grasp on Yukiko's hand, feeling almost ready to cry with relief. " _So nervous_."

Yukiko's shoulders shake with silent, embarrassed laughter. "Me too."

Chie is glad it wasn't just her, but that wouldn't be very romantic, so she doesn't say anything.

Instead, she pulls Yukiko close for another kiss, a little less questioning, a little less nervous.

Yukiko hugs her tightly, until her arms shake with the effort. "Chie..."

"Yukiko..."

"Chie..."

Chie gets as far as _Yuki_ before they both dissolve into giggles, leaving them holding on to each other for support. 

"I think we should just kiss again," Yukiko says, blushing slightly, and Chie was thinking very much the same thing.

This time, there is no hesitation left. It's wilder, more passionate, and each of them tightens their arms around the other, yearning for the heat of her body.

"Would you carry me over the threshold?" Yukiko wonders, and doesn't even blush this time.

Chie nods and sweeps her off her feet, and Yukiko giggles and clings, dangling her legs as Chie carries her to her room.

She has prepared it carefully, cleaned up the usual mess, stacked the DVDs neatly on the shelves they were supposed to go on (but where they usually spent very little time). The light is dim - no candles here, but a muted desk lamp - and the sheets are crisp and clean.

"On the bed," Yukiko mumbles in her ear, cheeks burning hotly, as if to make sure Chie doesn't lose her nerve.

But there is no risk of that now. She kneels - not so gracefully, perhaps - and eases Yukiko down so that she is sitting on the bed, legs dangling.

And remains there, kneeling, looking up. A sudden impulse makes her reach for Yukiko's hand, bring it up to kiss it. Like some kind of fairytale. 

Yukiko smiles and lets her. Purrs a little when she starts kissing her way up across her arm. Squirms a bit when the light kisses tickle her shoulder, her neck, and give a sweet little noise of contentment when Chie brushes her lips with her own.

Closes her eyes and leans in, wrapping her arms around Chie's neck, making sure she's not going anywhere.

Chie wasn't planning on it, but she sees no reason to complain about anything that ends with her having Yukiko's arms around her. 

She returns the favour and fumbles with the buttons on Yukiko's dress. Yukiko jumps at first, but tightens her embrace and responds in kind. 

They had both worn something special for this night, Yukiko in red, Chie in green. Long skirts, bare shoulders, Yukiko with a hint of cleavage - Chie with a bare back, front piece held up by a band around the neck.

It has just one button, and Yukiko finishes her work first, before Chie is halfway finished.

And takes advantage of that, pushes Chie back and lets the dress fall. 

A soft kiss on her breast forestalls any argument from Chie, and she takes her time exploring, stroking gently with fingers and lips. If she listens closely, she can hear Chie's heart beat - faster now - and the way her breath catches in her throat when she touches her just like so.

"Yukiko," Chie breathes, unsteadily. 

"Chie," she responds, smiling against her chest, and Chie laughs and pushes her back on the bed. Raises one of her legs, kisses the back of her foot as she slides the slipper off; repeats it with the other and kisses her way up until the skirt blocks her path, just below the knees.

She doesn't pull it up, but slides her hands in under it, and Yukiko gasps at the sensation of Chie's palms slowly sliding up her thighs, up to her hips. Strong fingers curl around the waistband of her underwear. And begin to pull down.

She raises her hips off the bed, and Chie frees her and drops the panties on top of her shoes.

"You'll have to stand," she says, and takes her hand to pull her up. 

The couple of buttons that Chie managed to open before she was interrupted have made the dress hang loose, and once the straps slide off her shoulders, it's not too hard to tug it down so it pools around Yukiko's ankles.

Leaving her naked, but for her red hair band.

Chie gives her belly a quick kiss before she stands up and begins to wiggle out of her own skirt. Her shoes are already lying off to the side, and she is nearly naked before Yukiko has a chance to react.

_Nearly_. She takes Chie's hands and stops her in time to help her with the last piece.

She was going to take her time, but once she starts pulling Chie's panties down, she doesn't feel like it at all. 

A brief tug is all it takes, and she stands up to wrap her arms around Chie's neck and kiss her again.

The warmth of skin against bare skin is a completely different sensation, nothing like their first, clothed embrace.

Yukiko moans softly as Chie's strong fingers trace her spine, from her neck and heading down.

But she's not about to be outdone, and Chie jumps and gives a little squeak when she feels a warm hand cupping her rear.

"You have a nice butt," Yukiko manages without blushing. But Chie's face goes red.

"Y, _Yuki_ -" 

But she falls silent when she sees Yukiko's grin. It's an expression she has never shown in public. She's not quite sure what it means, but it's a sly, fox-like kind of smile, a little dangerous and toothy, but at the same time not unkind.

"Kiss me, Chie."

And Chie does.

Kisses her hard and long, until Yukiko's legs begin to shake and she slowly sags down towards the bed.

Chie doesn't let that stop her, just wraps her arms tighter around Yukiko and lowers her down until she's on her back on the bed.

Then, she breaks the kiss and rises on her hands and knees. "I, I'm going to try... kissing a little further down," she says, with a blush and determined set of her jaw, and Yukiko laughs softly.

"Yes."

Chie kisses her chin, and she laughs a little louder, tangles her fingers in Chie's hair and presses her lips to her forehead. Chie chuckles in return, a little embarrassed, and drops out of sight. 

Yukiko sighs and closes her eyes as she feels hot, moist lips on her breasts, slowly at first, then with increased fervour. Lips, tongue and fingers dance on her skin, sending little electric jolts through her entire body.

She's trembling when Chie finally decides that she has done enough there and begins to move lower, across her belly. A wet tongue circles her navel, and she shivers.

Chie does it again, and continues on her path.

Pauses, and Yukiko looks down. Chie meets her gaze, looking a little scared now - for the first time. "Please let me," she whispers.

Yukiko untangles her hands from Chie's hair and strokes her cheeks, nods. "Please do," she whispers back. "Please, please do."

Then Chie's lips are upon her, and she cries out, arching her back, hands fisting in that blond hair once more.

"Yes," she breathes, just in case Chie needs it. "Yes."

Chie kisses her again, and Yukiko feels like her head is slowly filling with hot, pink fuzz.

She had done research, read books, surfed the web, trying to figure out what girls were supposed to do together, but Chie finds that all that carefully prepared knowledge has disappeared from her head. 

And not just that. 

Hearing Yukiko moan, seeing and _feeling_ her respond to the slightest of touches, nearly makes her forget her own name. 

But exchanging all she knows for the memory of _this_ would not be a loss.

She kisses Yukiko again and is rewarded with the sweetest song.

An unsteady note, trembling, and cut short with the next kiss.

A deep moan accompanies a slow brush of her tongue.

A brief, high-pitched yelp and a tug at her hair when she sucks lightly.

But that is only part of the symphony. Yukiko's thighs tremble; her heels occasionally thump against her back when she does something unexpected. Her chest and stomach rise and fall, muscles playing subtly under pale skin.

Her hands shake, fingers still tangled in her hair.

And with each little nudge and kiss, those sounds, those reactions become more and more urgent as they build up to a crescendo.

She gives a little tug, and Yukiko's hands suddenly fall from her head to claw at her thighs; a nudge and they drop to clutch at the sheet at her sides. 

She trembles, tense, like a bowstring, silent, back arched, knuckles whitening as her grip tightens, until her arms are shaking with the effort.

Chie gives her yet another little nudge, and a powerful shudder runs through Yukiko's entire body, from her feet, pressed firmly against Chie's back, up through her legs, hips, stomach, and out through her arms, makes her tightly fisted hands twitch.

She gives a little sobbing hiccup, a small, high-pitched sound.

Shudders again, and collapses in a quivering heap, shaking with all too familiar laughter.

Eyes wide, Chie raises herself up and Yukiko writhes under her, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm s- s-"

But it's no use. Before she can form a complete sentence, Yukiko folds up again, entirely helpless. " _Sorry_ ," she whimpers, before succumbing once more. "I c- can't h- hhh, _help_ it."

Chie shakes her head in bemused amusement, but there is only one thing she can do. She lies next to Yukiko, pulls her into a tight embrace and holds her until she begins to calm down. Kisses her hair, strokes her back and shoulders, slow and careful, until the laughter subsides.

Finally, a red-faced Yukiko raises her head, hair spilling freely around her, several dark strands plastered against her face by sweat and tears of laughter.

"Oh, _Chie_ ," she sighs and wipes at her eyes. "I... I killed the mood, didn't I..."

"I think it's cute," Chie says, but only because she doesn't have a better word. Even now, even though she's terribly embarrassed, Yukiko looks - _happy_. Not just smiling, but glowing with it.

"No," she corrects herself in a whisper. "Beautiful." 

Yukiko looks stunned, obviously caught without an answer, so it's probably for the best that Chie leans in to kiss her so she doesn't have to come up with anything.

A few moments later, she pulls back with a devilish little grin on her lips.

"I'm going to do it again," she says, and Yukiko squeals as she finds herself being rolled over on her back and Chie's fingers drawing meaningless patterns on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

As those fingers creep closer and closer, she pleads for mercy, but the next moment she wraps both arms and legs around Chie and kisses her, and Chie smiles.

Maybe it hadn't turned out quite the way she imagined, but in a way, this is even better. Their very own special little brand of perfect.

When Yukiko starts to giggle again, it doesn't sound embarrassed at all.

Yeah, Chie decides, and kisses her quickly, while Yukiko still has enough control to return it.

...it's definitely perfect.


End file.
